All I Want is You
by HottPinkNailsItsBarbiee
Summary: Jacob Black is dreamy. He's the kind of guy any girl would dream of dating. It's too bad he's the 11th grade English teacher. Nessie, the school skank doesn't care though. What she wants, she always finds a way to get.


**All I Want is You  
><strong>By HottPinkNailsItsBarbiee :D

* * *

><p>Jacob Black is the guy that every girl pictures herself with:handsome, mature, sweet, and funny. Its too bad he's off limits: he's the eleventh grade English teacher. Nessie Cullen is the school skank, and she wants him. <em>Bad<em>. It's funny, cus' what she wants, she always gets.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.1: First Encounter<br>**

Jacob

* * *

><p>I was nervous as shit about my first day teaching.<p>

I sat at my desk, rubbing my hands together, my palms clamy with sweat. The school was just beginning to fill with students, their laughter and perky chatter drifting up and down the halls, into my classroom, through the open door. Before getting the job here, I'd heard about the people in this town.

They were snobby, quick to judge just like anyone that came from a tight-knit community like Forks. The only problem here was that things were blown way more out of proportion. Their faith was like, everything, and once you did something that went against it, you were hunted down like someone in Salem accused of being a witch.

Outsiders weren't given a friendly welcome. Even though I lived a few miles away on La Push Reservation, I had a feeling this wasn't going to be as easy as I kept telling myself it was. The last English teacher who'd been working here for over fifty years, just recently quit.

She said she couldn't handle the kids anymore, or their parents, always complaining about things in her class, that they didn't agree with. The town was so heavy on religion, they even interfered with the lessons their children were being taught at school.

I was new at this. I hadn't been teaching very long, and I felt it necessary to show these kids, I wasn't afraid of them.

Or their parents.

I knew what I was doing. I could be fun, and easy-going, after all I was only twenty-five, and at the same time strict, and serious about literature. I was passionate about this topic, and I was going to teach my students right.

As I told myself this, I couldn't help but feel my anxiety creeping back up again. I took a sip of my coffee, before placing it back on my desk and trying to calm my nerves. I took deep breaths. My eleventh grade first period would be here any minute; I looked up and down my roster, with the exception of one tenth grader. I needed to get myself together.

I couldn't show them any weakness!

I hurried to the book shelf in the far corner of the room, and picked up twenty-two copies of Romeo and Juliet. I went up and down the rows, placing a copy on each desk. I came back up to the chalk board and wrote ''Mr. Black" in big crooked letters, just as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of first period.

I flipped through the class syllabus, skimming over what was typed there, before taking out today's lesson. I was going to pick up where Ms. Norberry left off and lead the children through Shakespeare's famous tragic play. They had already read this as freshmen, but in my class for the next few months, we were going to go further in depth with the play.

This meant no paraphrased versions or old timey films with Leonardo Dicaprio.

Just as I was perching myself on the edge of my desk, students began filing in. They took their seats, noisily, and I waited for them to notice that their old teacher was gone, and that I was replacing her. No one looked up, and I scratched the back of my head, a little confused. I thought these were attentive, sweet, Christian kids. Wasn't this a Christian based and founded school?

"Ehhhmmmmm," I said clearing my throat and all eyes snapped on me. The students eyebrows arched and mouths fell open as their attention fell upon me. I smiled, friendly, while raking my fingers through my short, black, cropped hair.

"Good morning class."

I waited for them to say something back. They just stared.

Okay...

"Well as you all may or may not know, Ms. Norberry has left, and I am you're new English teacher."

The class was still silent. What was with these kids?

"Today we're going to get started on Romeo and Juliet. Open your books to page 161, Act 1, Scene 1. We will skip the introduction," I said, speaking clearly and loudly so that each student heard me. I went around my desk to check the roll. I heard pages flipping as silent chatter filled the room again. I smiled. I was making some progress.

Just as I was coming back around my desk to call out names, a girl rushed into the classroom, her face flushed. Her dark brown, bouncy curls, trailed behind her as she bee-lined for her seat. She had light honey colored eyes with long, lush lashes. She sat down in her seat, and once her notebook was open on her desk, and purse on the floor, she met my gaze.

She smiled, her full glossed lips, tugging at the corners of her mouth. Two deep dimples appeared in her cheeks. She was breathtaking. I shook my head. _That's your student, remember_! I mentally scolded myself. I put my serious face on.

"And you are?"

"Renesme, but I go by Nessie. Nessie Cullen. I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you before."

"Skank," someone coughed.

Their were snickers from the rest of the class. She ignored it and grinned even harder, her eyes never leaving mine. Something told me, she didn't care what people thought. She looked unscratched, unaffected by their words. She almost seemed to be enjoying it, like she was used to it. Like it was some little insider between her and the rest of the students, that I didn't get.

"Well, Miss Cullen if you had been on time to class, you'd know that I am Mr. Black. I'll be replacing Ms. Norberry, and will be your English teacher for the remainder of the year."

"Ahhhh, very interesting," she said, nibbling on her bottom lip in this oh so sexy way. My eyes traveled down to her exposed crossed thighs in a short pleaded skirt. Her breast spilled from her white top, not leaving much too anyone's imagination. I almost groaned aloud. I definitely wasn't expecting this on my first day.

"Well, like I told the rest of the class, open your book to page 161, Act 1, Scene 1... Skipping the intro," I told her, as I tore my eyes away from her, and looked back down at my roster. I began calling out names, as everyone began reading. I noted that Nessie was the tenth grader.

Oh fuck, just my luck. I was just checking out a fifteen or sixteen year old girl. I was such a perv.

I focused myself in my lesson, trying to forget about this very beautiful teen. It was a hard task; she sat in the front row and raised her hand at almost all of my questions. Each time she did, she'd lean forward, and more and more of her cleavage would be exposed to me. She was doing this on purpose, I was well aware of it. I tried to keep my eyes on her face as she answered.

She was a smart girl, I could tell by her well thought out responses. Her promiscuity baffled me though.

As the end of class was nearing, I told the children their homework assignment. I chuckled softly as they all groaned in unison. Some things never got old.

"C'mon, it's our first day back from Winter Break. Cut us some slack," called out, one student, Corry Newton.

"Does the rest of the class feel the same way?" I asked, with a smile. My nerves had calmed an hour into the class. I felt like I'd been teaching these kids all my life. I started to doubt all the rumors I'd heard about this place. They seemed like a pretty decent batch of kids. And this was only first period.

Everyone raised a hand in the air, except for Nessie. I tapped my chin, playfully.

"Alriiiiiight, no homework for you guys tonight. But be prepared to work your butts off tomorrow to make up for it."

"Yessss! You're the best!" I heard a boy with green eyes and shaggy dark hair say that was seated in the back row.

"Sure, sure" I replied with a smile, turning back to my desk, as everyone talked quietly amongst themselves. I stacked up my papers, and got prepared for my next class. _So far, so good_. My eyes wandered over to Nessie, as I thought this. I had a feeling she was going to make the rest of this year hell.

And sure enough she was staring at me; she met my gaze full on, her pink lips parted in a sensual smile. I couldn't look away. She was gorgeous, and she knew it. I just wished she'd play these little games with boys her own age. I couldn't fall into whatever trap she was setting up. I wanted to keep this job; I wanted to be an English teacher.

She was my student. A very sexy student, but a kid I was meant to teach, nonetheless.

Maybe if she was a little older and not _my_ high school student...

_Oh God, what has gotten into me! This is ridiculous. This is one little girl. Get your head in the game_, I screamed at myself.

The bell, ending class buzzed loudly overhead and the students hurried out of class just as loudly as they'd entered. The guys high fived me, and the girls flashed me sweet smiles. My eyes darted over to Nessie, who was taking her time gathering up her things. She was bent over by her desk, ass in the air, purple thong flashing me, and hair hanging in her face.

When she stood up, it was like slow motion from a movie. Her curly dark mane swung gracefully back, and her eyes were wide, and innocent like a deer caught in your car's headlights. Two of the buttons on her blouse had popped open and her pink lacy bra was showing, barely covering her C cup breasts. I glimpsed part of her nipple; her bra had to be a size too small.

I felt my dick twitch as I pictured all the naughty inappropriate things I'd do to her.

"Oh god, that's embarrassing," she whispered, looking down at her chest and buttoning her shirt. She swung her purse over her shoulder and walked slowly towards the door. When she eased past me, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I pushed my hand through my hair, my fingers shaky. This girl would be the death of me.

She poked her head back into the classroom when I was sitting at my desk, nervous for an entirely different reason now. "Oh and Mr. Black?" she called. I looked up, letting my eyes travel from her black high heeled boots all the way up to her, heart shaped face.

"Yes, Miss Cullen?"

"Sorry about the tardy. I can assure you, now that you're here, it won't happen again." She flashed me a smile and winked as she left my room, her boots clanking on the tile floors of the halls as she went to her next class. I rubbed at my eyes, wondering, what exactly she meant by that. I hoped she didn't do this with all her other male teachers.

If Ms. Norberry was a lesbian, I can see why she left. Nessie alone seemed like a handful. I'd been warned about a lot of things before stepping into this position, but nobody thought to tell me about this. About her. Instead of hearing rumors about the religious stuff they had going on in this place, I should have been talked to about the one student I'd have that didn't seem to give a shit about Christianity and its teachings.

She had her own agenda, and didn't play by this town's rules.

It's a girl like her, I was sure, that would get me into trouble.

I sighed.

"One period down, three more to go."


End file.
